


The Last Ones

by sm17e



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, End of the World, I love jilixseung, Light Angst, M/M, Oops, Random Updates, Sort Of, Swearing, but later become 1, fluff too cuz i can’t write angst, sorrey, they’re all divided into groups, they’re the only ones, yedam comes in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm17e/pseuds/sm17e
Summary: When Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin find out they’re not the only ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Okay so this is like a world where they’re the last people on earth so the first 3 chapters are gonna be sort of background before they find each other in Seoul. I’ll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you TT

Seungmin was a very calm and patient person, as he liked to think. Yet there were moments where he wished he could just push Jisung down a pair of stairs. For example, right now. The energetic boy was currently laying on top of a very tired Seungmin. An oddly quiet Felix sitting on the other couch, watching as Seungmin glowered at Jisung.   
  
“Now you see, I told Fe,” Jisung said, laying his head on top of the brown haired boy. “Why not have a little road trip. I mean, we’re the only people here and it’s getting boring repeating the same things over and over again.”   
  
“Ji, we don’t even have any way of transportation.” Seungmin replied, pushing away his anger to pat the older boy on the hand. Knowing how sad the latter gets when he doesn’t get what he wants. “Plus, where would we go?”   
  
“Actually, we found a car on one of our adventures.” Felix spoke up, a big smile on his face. “All we need is gasoline and maybe fix it a little and we’re set.”  
  
“Mhm, and I suggest we go to Seoul. I always wanted to visit there.” Jisung said, sitting up after being pushed by Seungmin.   
  
“Alright but do either one of you two even know how to drive?” Seungmin asked, arching an eyebrow. He sighed as he saw the two boys shake their heads slowly, pouting and looking down at the floor.   
  
Seungmin stood up and pulled a pouting Jisung towards the couch where Felix sat on. He quickly pulled the two into a group hug, smiling when he felt the other two wrapping their arms around each other. Seungmin didn’t like it when the older boys were sad. He just hoped his choice wasn’t going to spark a chain of bad events.   
  
“Okay, well I guess we can always learn.” Seungmin said, watching as the older boys screamed in joy and began jumping up and down. Maybe it wasn’t a bad choice.  
  
“Cmon Ji, let’s go collect the things we need.” Felix squealed, the giddiness clear on his freckled face. Seungmin watching as the two boys quickly ran out of their shared house, shaking his head at their antics.   
  
“They didn’t even eat lunch.” Seungmin muttered, half amused and half annoyed.   
  
  
  


  
After a couple weeks, it was safe to say that the trio learned how to drive. At least managed to learned how to move the small white truck Jisung and Delix found. It had taken a lot of bribing on behalf of Jisung and Felix to get Seungmin to learn with them as well but it paid off as Seungmin quickly learned and ended up teaching the duo.    
  
It was a sunny day when the trio decided to finally leave for Seoul. Everyone had a bag in their hands when they exited the house, each one filled with personal belongings along with clothes, food and water. Jisung carefully placed their bags in the trunk of the car, while Seungmin and Felix looked at the house. The house that had so many memories from the past 5 years. The place where they first formed their little family. Seungmin felt a hand slide into his, squeezing it. He turned and saw Felix standing next to him, a small smile on his face.    
  
“It’ll be alright, we can always comeback.” He whispered, yet Seungmin felt like he spoke out loud. With a small nod, he squeezed back the hand of the blonde in an unspoken thank you.   
  
“Alright! Everything’s ready.” Jisung’s screeching interrupting their little moment. “Get in the car, losers.” 

  
The two boys got in the old beaten up truck, without a fight they all sat quietly in the car. As Seungmin looked back, he watched as they drove farther and farther away from their home. Until it was just a white speck among the other empty houses.   
  
  
  
_This better be worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some cussing but nothing too major. Only one one chapter before we get to the real deal!

Hyunjin never really liked quiet places. He hated the silence that occurred whenever he was alone or when nobody wanted to talk. He preferred a lively environment. And he had that with Woojin and Changbin, most of the time at least .Today, however, wasn’t a very good day.   
  
He was sitting in the couch, biting his bottom lip raw, as he saw the two older boys glaring at each other from across the room. One was sitting on the couch and the other one behind the kitchen counter. The intensity of the glaring made Hyunjin feel so small and uncomfortable, so worried that they were gonna attack each other. It seemed to Hyunjin so weird how they could work harmoniously together yet they could be at each other’s throats in moments. He had the silent urge to speak up, to break the silence that took up the whole room.   
  
“G-guys?” Hyunjin spoke up, hands twisting around the sleeves of his long shirt. He didn’t have to look up to know they were looking at him.   
  
“What’s wrong, little Jin?” Woojin asked, placing down the cup of water he was holding. Hyunjin watched his eyes go from glaring daggers to warm pools of honey. It made him shudder thinking how quickly he could change.   
  
“Can we please do something?” Hyunjin asked, looking back and forth between the other two males. “Together?”   
  
“Once Changbin stops being a total asshole, maybe.” Woojin responded, back to drinking his water.   
  
“Oh, I’m the asshole?” Changbin scoffed, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on his face. “Maybe when you stop being so childish, I’ll join.”   
  
“I’m not being childish,” Woojin hissed out. “Maybe if you followed the rules and used your own stuff we would’ve never had this talk.”   
  
“Well fuck,” Changbin rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up. “I’m sorry I didn’t see your name on the fucking bottle of shampoo.”   
  
“Guys!” Hyunjin interrupted, feeling them turn their attention turn towards him. “Can we just forget this? Woojin, if you want to use my soap by all means go for it. Just please stop fighting over something like this. Especially in the situation we’re in.”   
  
A moment of silence passed through the trio. Hyunjin watched as regret and sadness washed over Woojin and Changbin. He hoped they could get through this together. Maybe they needed a way to strengthen their friendship and teamwork.   
  
“Little Jin is right, Bin.” Woojin sighed, finally glancing at said male with sad eyes. “We only have each other in this lonely world, we need to support each other.”   
  
“Fine, I’m sorry.” Changbin said, pulling his legs up towards his chest. “Sorry you had to be in this mess, Jin. I know how much you hate the silence.”   
  
“It’s alright.” Hyunjin smiled. “As long as we’re on good terms, I’m happy.”   
  
“Ew, stop being sappy.” Changbin said, face scrunching up. Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh, Woojin joining in.   
  
“Alright, alright.” Woojin said, trying to catch his breath. “What should we do to strengthen our teamwork?”   
  
“Should we...walk around?” Changbin suggested.   
  
“Too generic, Bin.” Hyunjin snorted, throwing a pillow at the shorter male.   
  
“How about we go on a mini trip upwards?” Woojin said, sitting next to Hyunjin.   
  
“Where to? The only place I know is Seoul.” Changbin asked, hugging a pillow.   
  
“Oh! I’ve never been to Seoul.” Hyunjin spoke up. “Let’s go there!”   
  
“Well, we need to prepare.” Woojin began. “And we need to find a car along with packing food and water to last us at least a couple weeks.”   
  
“Well, what are we waiting for?” Hyunjin’s said, standing up. “Let’s begin!”   
  
Woojin shook his head while Changbin rolled his eyes at the younger boy. Yet, they stood up and began gathering the supplies. It was obvious how happy they felt as they packed. Everything seemed to fall in place for their mini excursion.   
  
Everything seemed to align.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, might update again later lol depends


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin, Chan, and Minho’s chapter and the last one of the background chapters!! This was honestly longer than I intended, but oh well I got too carried away TT

Jeongin has always tried to be understanding. Understanding of the fact that they were alone, that they only had themselves, that they have to scavenge for food, that the water to shower was always cold, that they weren’t stealing from places but saving themselves.    
  
Yet, he was always cold. An empty feeling in his heart, like a piece was missing. He always wondered how his two older companions didn’t get tired. How they kept acting happy, as if everything was normal. Jeongin didn’t like that, he didn’t want that. But he kept it to himself, he didn’t want to sound selfish. He didn’t want the other two to think he was taking them for granted.    
  
But that only takes so much pain and resistance to keep it at bay, until he couldn’t anymore. They were sitting down in their respected seats, eating the chicken Minho found on one of their daily scavenges and some greens and mashed potatoes from their little garden. They were quietly eating, the only noises being the clatter of their forks hitting the plates.    
  
“I honestly forgot what chicken tasted like.” Chan spoke up, something Jeongin couldn’t help but feel glad about. He was tired of staring at the candle, watching it flicker back and forth, casting shadows on their faces.    
  
“Me too, I’m surprise I stumbled upon it.” Minho said, scraping the remaining potato into his mouth.   
  
“How about you, Jeongin?” Chan asked they younger boy.    
  
“It’s good.” Jeongin replied, looking down as everything went quiet again.    
  
They continued to eat in silence until they were done. Minho collecting their plates and going to wash them in the sink. The sounds of dishes clinking being the only indicator that someone was in the dimly lit room.    
  
“Chan.. can I ask you something?” Jeongin began, the older male looking at him. He shuddered at the intense gaze.    
  
“Of course, Innie.” Chan said, giving him a small smile. “What is it?”    
  
“How do you do it?” Jeongin asked, watching the older’s face twist with confusion. “How do you and Minho always seem to just go with it? We’re all alone in this place and you guys act as as if nothing is wrong. Yet, I feel so empty. I feel like I’m drowning even though I’m surrounded by you guys, why?”    
  
Jeongin didn’t know he was crying until he felt two arms wrap around him. He felt the waterfall of tears going down his face, but for once he didn’t care if Minho or Chan heard him crying. He couldn’t hold it anymore.     
  
He felt Chan move back and forth, patting his back as he whispered reassuring words. Jeongin slowly felt sleepy as his sobbing went down to small hiccups. He felt Chan lift him up and then being surrounded by soft pillows and blankets. As sleep began to engulf him, he heard Chan whisper one last thing.    
  
“I’m sorry, we didn’t want you to see us broken.”    
  


  
  
When Jeongin woke up, he felt a pounding headache. As he looked around he noticed he wasn’t in his room, but in Chan’s. On the bed stand, he found a cup of water and white pills, probably painkillers.    
  
He grabbed the cup of water and took the pills, letting out a content sigh as his parched throat felt the cold water. After sitting for a while, he noticed how quiet the house was.    
  
_ They probably went out to find more food. _ __   
  
With a shrug, he stood up and began the trek towards the kitchen. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was met with two grinning faces.    
  
“Jeongin! Finally awake!” Chan greeted, grabbing the smaller male by the shoulders. “Hurry up and eat, Min prepared breakfast today.”   
  
“It’s pancakes with some freshly squeezed orange juice.” Minho smiled, grabbing his hand. Jeongin was about to ask where they got flour from when a sweet aroma hit his nose. He found the dining table full of pancakes. The sight making his stomach growl.    
  
“Go on, we still have to do some things but afterwards we have something to tell you.” Chan said, Minho nodding along.    
  
As quick as he saw them, they were gone. Jeongin felt a small smile creep on his face. He felt happy and grateful towards the duo. As his stomach growled again, he turned his attention back to the stack of pancakes. It didn’t take long for him to eat them, savoring the sweet syrup and the tangy orange juice. When he finished, he began to look for the two older boys.    
  
It didn’t take long to find them, they were outside in the front. They were shoving bundles into a car. Arguing once in a while but it was a happy banter. Jeongin saw a newer side to them, this side seemed to glow from within. It seemed that they were flowing with energy. Unlike the past years where they seemed bland.    
  
“What are you guys doing?” Jeongin asked, interrupting the heated conversation between the two.    
  
“Ah, Innie! Finally done?” Minho asked, a big smile on his face.    
  
“Yeah,” Jeongin nodded his head, slowly walking towards the two. “What’s this about?”    
  
“Well you see, after last night I thought we should do something together.” Chan grinned brightly, almost rivaling the sun. “We need a new environment don’t you think?”    
  
Jeongin couldn’t help jump on the dimpled male. A squeal escaping as he hugged him. He heard a laugh, probably Minho, and let go of Chan.    
  
“Is this for reals?” Jeongin asked, looking back and forth between the two. Letting out another squeal as they both nodded. He quickly ran into the car, looking out of the window.    
  
“Let’s go! We don’t have all day!”    
  
Jeongin watched as they rolled their eyes but the smiles on their faces grow. They didn’t leave right away, much to Jeongin’s dismay, but after a couple hours, they were off.    
  
In the car, Jeongin sat in the back and watched his two older friends, a fuzzy feeling growing in his chest. He watched them argue and laugh, the atmosphere happy as they talked about Seoul. He couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh.     
  
With them, he was never alone. They were family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly so excited, thank you guys for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 348403 years to update but I have returned with a new chapter! Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3

Seungmin enjoyed spending time with his two companions, well he grew accustomed to their crazy antics after years of living together. Even so, he never understood how they held so much energy. They were currently in their new home for the next couple of weeks, Seungmin was spread out on the couch. He felt sore and sleepy after the four hour drive. He watched with sleepy eyes as the duo talked excitedly and buzzed with energy.    
  
As he was about to fall asleep, he felt a pair of hands shake him awake. He wanted to swat them away but his hands stayed at his sides. He groaned as he felt a heavy weight on his back.    
  
“Min, what are you doing sleeping?” A voice asked, Seungmin quickly linked it with Jisung.    
  
“Let’s go exploring, guys.” Felix whined, sitting next to the other two.    
  
“That’s a great idea, Fe!” Jisung yelled, glee evident in his voice. “Let’s go, Min!”    
  
Seungmin groaned, all he wanted was to sleep. He just wanted to melt into the sofa and ignore the constant blabbering of the duo. He really loved them and their company but he needed a break.    
  
“Can I just sleep for a while? Not everyone has an unlimited amount of energy.” Seungmin said, voice laced with sleep.    
  
“Ugh, fine.” Jisung said, standing up and grabbing Felix’s hand. “We’ll just explore around town.”    
  
The youngest of the trio let out a content sigh as he watched the two boys walk out of the room. He let himself succumb to sleep. Darkness soon taking over.    
  
  
  
Seungmin was awakened by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Confused, he sat up and stretched out the sleep. As he was about to stand up, Jisung and Felix stormed into the living room. Both of them panting, their faces painted in excitement and fear.    
  
“What happened?” Seungmin asked, watching the two boys plop down in front of him.    
  
“You won’t believe what we saw!” Jisung exclaimed, bubbling with excitement.    
  
“It was the most interesting thing ever!” Felix added, smiling one of his toothy smiles.    
  
“What exactly happened?” Seungmin looked back and forth between the two boys.    
  
“So, Fe and I were exploring the other apartments at first but then we got the idea to just explore around the area.” Jisung began, hands clasped in his lap. “As we were exploring, we turned a corner and we saw other people .”    
  
“Mhm, there were  _ three _ in total.” Felix added.    
  
Seungmin sat dumbfounded. There were other people besides them? It seemed like a dream. Here, they lived by themselves while there were three other people nearby. It felt impossible to have other people so near.    
  
“Seungmin? You here?” Felix said, interrupting Seungmin’s train of thoughts.    
  
“Yeah, are you two a hundred percent sure?” He looked at the two boys in front of him, both nodding excitedly.    
  
“Two of them looked so nice, they seemed to ooze warmth.” Jisung said, a dreamy look suddenly taking over his face. “The third one looked so pretty.”    
  
“He had a resting bitch face though.” Felix said, earning a slap on the shoulder. “Ow!”    
  
“He did not, you buffoon.” Jisung hissed, ignoring the pout Felix sent him. “You just don’t know how to appreciate art.”    
  
“Please, my pinky is more artful than him.” Felix scoffed, crossing his arms as he spoke.    
  
“Okay, stop,” Seungmin interrupted, he couldn’t have a fight breaking out right now. “Where did you guys see them?”    
  
“The people? We saw them near the big tower.” Felix said.    
  
“They seemed really excited, especially the smaller one.” Jisung added, a hand stroking his chin.    
  
“And they didn’t see you two goofballs?” Seungmin asked, getting two no’s in return. “I’m surprised, the one time you two were actually quite.”    
  
“Dude, that hurt.” Felix said, dramatically holding his chest.    
  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” Seungmin rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy. 

  
“But, I’m starving.” Jisung whined, Felix quickly siding with him.    
  
“Go to sleep and starve.”    
  
  
  
By morning, the trio was sitting in the kitchen. They sat around the table eating breakfast in peace. Both Jisung and Felix quickly scarfing down the food while Seungmin watched in silent disgust at the mess they were making. The two, Seungmin noticed, seem to have something planned.    
  
After he finished putting his empty plate in the sink, he turned back around to find Jisung and Felix smiling at him. Seungmin didn’t like the feeling in his stomach as he watched their smiles grow.   
  
“Min, we were wondering..” Jisung started, hands latching onto the younger boy’s arm.   
  
“If we could go look for those people.” Felix added, latching onto Seungmin’s other arm.    
  
Seungmin hung his head in defeat, he already knew they wouldn’t take no for an answer. The two boys were very stubborn, they wouldn’t stop until they got what they wanted or something close to their original wish. As they stood there, latched onto his arms, he let out a small sigh.    
  
“Fine, but don’t be surprised if they don’t trust us.” Seungmin said, ignoring the way his body was squished between the two boys.   
  
“Don’t worry, Min.” Jisung said, all smiles. “Even so, there’s a little bookshop near that area. You can just sit there and read or whatever.”   
  
“Yeah! And it’ll be good for to to get out.” Felix teased. “We can’t let yo stay couped up in here all day.”   
  
Shaking his head, Seungmin let out a small laugh. Soon, he found himself in his room after being pushed by the blonde. He found a pair of clothes to change into laid out on the bed. A plain white shirt and a denim jacket along with a pair of jeans too match.   
  
“Felix must’ve chosen them.” Seungmin muttered, slipping into the clothes quickly. As he finished putting on the jacket, the door slipped open. Felix’s blonde hair peaking through.   
  
“You done? Let’s go.”  Felix said, grabbing the brunette’s hand and pulling him out.   
  
“I got the backpack with some food and water.” Jisung said, slinging the red backpack over his shoulders. The three slipped on their shoes and began their little journey.   
  
They walked for what seemed ages, before finally spotting the tall tower. In bold letters the name Seoul Tower caught their attention. Seungmin looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. The grass around the area had overgrown, it seemed deserted and alone. No sign that other people had been there.   
  
“So why’s the plan?” Seungmin asked, turning towards the other two.   
  
“Well, we were thinking to just lounge around and see if they come back.” Jisung said.   
  
“It seemed like a great plan last night, though.” Felix sighed, sitting down on the concrete.   
  
“Okay, well I’ll be in the bookstore if you need me.” Seungmin said, nodding towards the small little shop across the street from the tower. He waved goodbye to the two and began his walk towards the shop. As he got closer, he noticed how cozy it looked. Even if it had been abandoned for years.   
  
As he stepped inside, he heard a little jingle above him. Looking up he found a small bell tied to the door, a signal for new customers entering. He turned his attention away and found the inside of the shop to be in good shape. The air was musty with dust and almost seemed suffocating but Seungmin didn’t mind. He stepped towards a bookshelf and ran his hands against the spines of the books. They seemed old and covered in dust, yet all Seungmin wanted to do was dive into them. He grabbed a total of five books and made his way to the small table infront of the window. When he looked out, he was able to see Felix and Jisung sitting down and chatting.   
  
Turning his attention back the the books, he grabbed the first one off the stack. The title of the book instantly catching his attention, The Unforgoten. As he opened the book, he noticed how clean and crisp the pages seemed. Yellow tinged the edges of the pages but it didn’t affect any of the words. Seungmin soon found himself emerged in the book. Finding a connection to the main character and their lonely life. He didn’t look up until the sound the bell jingling caught his attention.  

  
Looking up he found himself staring at a shy looking boy. His eyes reminded Seungmin of a feline. The boy shuffled his foot on the ground, hands holding onto his shirt. Seungmin didn’t know what to say. This was the only real person he had ever met besides Jisung and Felix. It made his stomach do a flip.   
  
“Uhm, sorry to interrupt  but your friends are looking for you.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all already know what’s gonna go down next :p comments and kudos appreciated~<3 till the next one


	5. Hello

Hello fellow Stays!   
Wow it’s been a fat minute since I’ve updated this story lol sorry bout that! So many things happened in the past months, I haven’t found time to update this story but thankfully I’ll start updating again! I’m really excited for this year and Skiz’s future promotions. Hopefully, I’ll be able to finish this and keep writing. I plan on uploading a new story I’ve been planning for a while actually, maybe this week or after I update the 5th chapter for my first fic but we’ll see. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and I’ll see you soon! <3


End file.
